mercenary_kingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions
Current Version Changelist for r6619 ''Fixes : '' *Fixed Bobby Ryak supply crate infinite loop. *Fixed equip set crash. *Fixed Windows XP crash. Changelist for r6612 ''Features : '' *New Lawless menu! *Added support for hot plugging controllers. *Added new alternate song for city levels. *Added vibration option. ''Fixes : '' *Fixed machine gun magazine bug. *Fixed controllers. *Fixed Steam stats storing. *Fixed screens using high DPI settings. *Fixed primary mission icon when didn't really rank up but mission completed. *Fixed breakable walls destroyed by bosses *Fixed parachute mod. Changelist for r6568 ''Fixes : '' *Countless crash fixes. *Slight network improvements. Changelist for r6531 ''Features : '' *Added force feedback and more gamepad support using SDL 2. *New song in jungle maze level. ''Fixes : '' *Fixed Windows 8 crash. *Fixed numpad keys being pre mapped. *Fixed stunning enemies with grenades. Changelist for r6519 ''Fixes : '' *Fixed saved games. *Fixed C4 exploit. *Fixed typos. Changelist for r6510 ''Features : '' *Help and options menu. Edit Music/Sound Volumes, Keyboard mappings. *New keyboard layout and mapping menu. *Added double tap to roll with option to turn off. ''Fixes : '' *Fixed rank name in mission report. *Fixed proficiency menu and display requirements. *Fixed Python receiver crash. *Fixed Title Screen player offset on some screens. *Fixed name editing not allowing to use some letters because of mapping. *Fixed equipping ammo types not normally permitted to equip. ''Tweaks : '' *Various enemy tweaks and fixes. *Tweaked Quick Speak menu controls. Changelist for r6465 ''Fixes : '' *Fixed enemy count bug in extermination zones (fixes Sewer Sharks and In Da House). *Fixed infinite roll spot in Military City. *Added missing materials in some empty crates. *Added Resistance hostages texts. ''Tweaks : '' *Changed Magazine stats calculation (Power VS Capacity). *Added more time to Rush N Retrieve and Extraction Prime missions. *Tweaked sell price of supply items. *Tweaked spawn distance of Patrol & Sniper bullets. *Removed enemy respawn in Underground Passage of Spelunker. *Tweaked size of boss shields in Operation Lights Out. Changelist for r6461 ''Fixes : '' *Crash when loading the level 'The Kerosene Crush' *munster lander now behave properly *crash when completing a mission and no more mission are available to unlock *crash when buying a machine gun that has no separate magazine (ex python) *possible fix for crash in hostage init *possible fix for crash with pickup rendering ''Tweaks : '' *Changed Magazine stats calculation (Power VS Capacity). *Added more time to Rush N Retrieve and Extraction Prime missions. *Tweaked sell price of supply items. *Tweaked spawn distance of Patrol & Sniper bullets. *Removed enemy respawn in Underground Passage of Spelunker. *Tweaked size of boss shields in Operation Lights Out. Changelist for r6455 ''Fixes : '' *crash when selling an item currently displayed in the item selection wheel *Having OpenAL not installed now remind you to repair the installation of the game *if your video card does not support GL_ARB_FRAMEBUFFER_OBJECT from the OpenGL 3.0 specification, the game will tell you so (instead of crashing) *posible fix for a crash when going back to title screen ''Tweaks : '' *nerfed fast reloader from 50% reduction to 20% (can stack twice for 40%) *nerfed health regen skill from 1 HP / 1s to 1 HP / 3s Changelist for r6454 ''Fixes : '' *crash when controller name has invalid path characters *crash when certain enmies collided with crates *cook ladded and platform not present anymore at the start of the game ''Tweaks : '' *Added config file for keyboard control customisation *Config files moved to "My Document\Tribute Games\MercenaryKings" *tweak timing of mission complete Category:Mercenary Kings Versions Category:Mercenary Kings Versions Wiki